Bloody Wonderland
by Eloritia
Summary: L wakes up in the woods with his suspect. Will he be able to survive, remember the one who was lost so long ago? And escape this insane world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heellllloooo everybody~ so I present this insane story to you. This was another role play with lovely Deathlylover, she played L. ^.^ Check our her stories. They are awesome!**

** This is indeed surreal and insane. Rating M is for that, and some yaoi action in later chapters. *v* also it's not much gore here yet, but soon there will be. **

* * *

It's been... Who knows how long since they awoke in those woods, and so far they couldn't even understand where were they. Not even L's mind could tell the answer on where were they, nor on how they got here. This place even bend feeling of time, making it impossible to even estimate time of the day or how long it was since they had awoken. Even the trees around both men seem unreal sometimes, tall and short, some bend in impossible in real world ways. Though at first it weren't as bad. It was more or less normal, it was a little... Or a lot.. Later when trees started bending, changing colors, grass, flowers, bushes were changing as well. But that as they discovered weren't the border of how insane it can get. Soon..or not soon, the door started appearing in the trees. Small and large, made of metal and wood, plastic, simple or with a beautiful designs on them. And the more L and Light went through those woods, trying to find the way out or to any form of civilization, the more unnatural and unreal the woods looked.

"Ratio-kun, do you smell that?"

There was a light copper scent in the air, along with another strange one, most similar to a smell on a paper making factory. L looked up at the exceptionally tall tree under which detective and his suspect were standing. Something wet hit his forehead and he wiped it off with his palm, actually resulting in smearing it slightly, but mostly wiping off. Blood. It was a drop of blood. Looking up again, he gestured Light to look up as well. There, in the branches, was hanging a dead body. Whoever it was, he was wearing a joker outfit, which L guessed once was bright, but now was losing it color, right in front of their eyes, turning into grey. Also there was an arrow in his heart, with a feathers looking like hearts, and a queen of hearts playing card attached to the shaft. Light look up as well, and from the corner of his eye, L noticed how Light's eyes widened at the sigh.

"What the..."

A few seconds later, they both heard footsteps.

"I have a feeling that we should run..."

"Well let's go by that feeling then. "

Light nodded. L start running to the left, not able to actually tell where the footsteps are coming from, not that he admitted it to the boy who follows him. But nearly as soon as they start running, Light nearly trip on the mushroom which appeared out of nowhere. But that evil little mushroom wasn't the only one. A much much bigger mushrooms started popping up here and there. And a huge, biggest of all mushroom suddenly blocked their path and L and Light are forced to stop and take a few steps back in order to see the top. Footsteps faint, and detective and his suspect are left to stare at the mushroom with a giant blue with a faint tint of green caterpillar, who is smoking... The caterpillar grinned, and L absently wondered since when caterpillars smoke and grin, while caterpillar revealed a set of sharp yellowish teeth. The wooden tube is held and slightly scratched by a defiantly sharp claws.

After taking another deep breath, caterpillar blew a ring of smoke which flew forward L and Light. Light cough slightly into his fist, L just held his breath. One of its clawed hands reach out for Light, causing boy to pale and step back. All while L is now frozen in terror.

"Hnnn... You two are the new ones here... Mmmm..."

Light took another step back, trying to get out of the reach of the caterpillar. But another mushroom popped up and Light tripped, falling down. The hand reached him and grabbed. Claws digging into the sides slightly. Light struggled of course, but that results in claws digging into his sides more. Another hand of the caterpillar reached for the pot and opened the lid. The smell of blood is not in the air. Light screamed, realizing what is going on now, caterpillar smoked humans... L stumbled backwards. There is no way of saving Light now. But there is a way of saving himself. He mumbled an apology as he rushed away from the mushroom, screaming Light and grinning caterpillar. He felt dizzy and guilty. But he had to do that to survive.

* * *

**A/N Yes, we killed Light. No, he won't appear on the future. I hope you liked this though. Guess who will appear next? XD Deathlylover and I would LOVE to hear your opinions about this. ^.^ Reviews=faster updates. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N,Hey I'm back~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Alice in Wonderland, this will apply to all the chapters.**

**And yeah I always forget it. **

* * *

B wasn't happy this morning. Though in this place it was sometimes hard to decide what time of day it was, but creatures living here knew what time it was, like B now knew it was late morning. And so the reason for his unhappiness was that Hatter took his jam again. Without asking of course. He did that quite often. And pulling his head off didn't help, because he just put it back on and continued grinning at the angry Cheshire Cat. He was here an year already and Hatter didn't seem to go any easier on him. Or more difficult for that matter.

Twitching his cat ears and using tail for balance Beyond jumped to the next branch. Walking to the door in the trunk of the tree and walked through it. For his year here, B got pretty used to the door walking, door location changing. He ran on the branch to its end, jumped down a branch. He heard there were newcomers. And this one seemed like one of them. But where is- B remembered what they were last seen at the Caterpillar's place. Well he was silently wishing heaven to the second guy. A few other branches down, a jump. And Cheshire landed in front of the running person.

"L?"

Due to such sudden drop down, L didn't have any time to react, crashing on him, causing B to nearly fall. For a second he was just panting, trying to regain his breath to speak then pulled back, staring at the purple cat ears and a purple tail, with darker stripes on them.

"Who are you? Are you one of those creatures?"

"Hello~"

"Hello.. Do you happen to have a particular taste for humans as well?"

"And who did he smoke off?"

B tilts his head slightly and shakes it as a no, while L takes a few steps away.

"That caterpillar stuffed my suspect into a pot...suppose I can't suspect him for anything except for being dead now..."

"Glad he didn't do that to you. Why did you end up with him anyways?"

As a return Beyond took a few steps forward.

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually the solders take care of newcomers. But anyways... How about getting out of Caterpillar's part of the forest?"

"He... owns part of the forest?"

It didn't take long for L to understand what he won't survive here without help so he followed B as he turned around and went to one of other trees.

"Not really owns. Just watches. See those mushrooms?"

He opened the door. Connecting it to a place he calls his home here.

"I see...it's his favorite place then. "

L was thinking that he couldn't arrest the caterpillar, sadly. And wondering how he'll explain Light's death if he will make it out alive. Beyond suddenly griped L's hand and pulled him through the door. He actually didn't have a home here, just called this his home, since this was the first place he stayed in since coming to this world.

The place they got to was looking like it was carved into the tree. There was a hammock B managed to hang in the corner, steal some carpets to put on the floor from Hatter, and a couch. Sleeping on the normal bed with his tail was kinda uncomfortable. Beside that there wasn't much stuff in the room.

"What an... exceptionally unique place. Like everything else here. Why was there a man hanging from the tree?"

The door slammed shut behind them and B let go of L's hand. He had to hold his hand in order to make sure he would go where B needs him to, his home.

"Oh, Joker. I guess he got caught."

He shrugs, going farther into the room.

"Joker? Caught by who and why?"

L carefully walked farther into the room as well and then sits down at the couch. And a couple moments later, B laid down on the same couch, taking up the rest of the space. Head to L.

"Queen. Have no idea why though. "

"Is she looking for me as well? Are there not many...newcomers? "

"Nope. I don't think she is. Solders just get newcomers to the town. That's all. Unless they get some special role like I did. "

"Town? Roles? Why am I here?"

"Well I died, or fell in coma... Not sure which one. You...I have no idea. "

"But I didn't die...I.. I don't remember the past few days...it's all very blurry... Then I woke up here with Light."

L said, narrowing his eyes and sounding worried. He wondered if he really was dead. Because now thinking of it, there was a possibility of him being dead. And what Cheshire cat said next didn't help to clear his suspicious.

"I had felt like that too. You could fall into coma..."

"I see.. Why do they take people to the town? What happens when you die here?"

L looked down, locking eyes with B, who was stretching a bit.

"Just so they could add up to our population. Umm.. You die. "

"But I might already be dead. This entire place is confusing. Why do some people have.. Roles?"

Detective was indeed sounding confused.

"Like I know. "

B huffed and snuggled closer to L, giving into his cat side.

"What is your role? Simply being a cat? Did you wake up like that?"

By this time Beyond had already understood what L likes to asks a lot of questions at one time, and not give to much time to answer on them.

"I go around, get news for the Queen, scare people, fight with Hatter over jam, get newcomers to the town, if they for some reason weren't taken by solders. And yes.. They wanted me to wear a different outfit, but I refused completely."

B visibly shuddered at the memory of the clothes he was nearly forced to wear. Really short purple shorts with a wide black belt and cropped top, which as B then said 'this thing is the same as I was going around shirtless and in my underwear.' So after couple arguments he was let to keep the jeans and just change the shirt.

"So you are going to take me to the town? Seems you failed to find us in time... What is caterpillar's job?"

L moves closer curiously, and B slightly grins.

"Nah, I'll keep you. I didn't know it was you. And there were solders after you anyways. He doesn't have any particular job. Mostly news and death sentences."

"You know me?"

L realized what the men beside him seemed familiar, but he still couldn't pin point why.


	3. Chapter 3

B frowned and huffed slightly at such reply from L, then moved away slightly, pressing his cat ears flat against his head. A perfect image of a very upset neko.

"Really?"

L narrowed his eye, examining B.

"Really... Who are you? Give me a hint at least. "

"I tried to burn myself and he doesn't even remember."

Cheshire mumbled annoyed and curled up into the ball, and so he doesn't notice how L froze and tensed.

"BB..." L's eyes widened. "You died..."

Beyond wasn't happy with that answer either and mumbled something angrily in response and curled up father into the ball. L though started to relax and scratched behind B's ears as an apology.

"I didn't recognize you because I wouldn't have guesses... since you're dead."

"That doesn't mean what you can just..."

Though B trailed off and mindlessly leaned into L's touch.

"I didn't forget."

L now scratched behind both ears and he chuckled lightly when B purred just like a cat.

"Why make you like a cat though? To enhance your abilities?"

Beyond tried to glare at L for his chuckle, but failed and not so epically.

"I don't know, they just did."

"What are other creatures here?"

"like me? Or just creatures? Well there is Rabbit, Bunny, Mouse... Then there is annoying Hatter. And a bunch of Queen's solders, along with Queen herself and King. Oh and the twins.."

One of the reasons his glare failed was that he crawled slightly closer as he spoke.

"If the solders see me the'll force me into town? I want to stay with you."

"they won't Actually I they don't even need you there anyways, and you would be free to leave."

B mumbles quietly, he himself isn't sure of it though.

"But if they have a role for me?"

L's gaze travels to Beyond's tail, which from a bystander's point of view would look like he was staring at B's butt.

"They will have to find someone else."

"You can refuse?" One of L's hands casually moves to B's tail." What a... unusual color.."

Former, or not, killer looked annoyed as he swung his tail away from L's hand.

"I can't refuse, nor can you, but I can get into an argument."

"And lose," L hummed slightly as he caught B's tail and stroked it. "What do you think I would become? It seems this place... it changes people."

"And win. I don't want you to change. That would be weird."

There was an attempt from B to free his tail, while at the same time trying to hide the blush which was quickly appearing on his face. Both of which failed, as L grabbed the tail at the very base, where it couldn't move away from him, and slowly slid his hand up, thumb rubbing along the tail. What he didn't know, and what made B unlucky, was that sometimes B's tail was quite sensitive... And this was one of those times, which was proven when B mewled quietly and buried his face in L's shirt.

"You're... sensitive, aren't you?"

L pauses, looking down at B, slightly surprised as B nods.

"I've missed you. Do you want me to stop?"

"You forgotten about me."

"No. Simply did not recognize you."

Though he did remember about B's habit of going away from the question when he was embarrassed, that habit had been forming in Wammy's, so that's probably why L did remember it. So he stopped.

B huffed at that and swung his tail out of L's hand. Though apparently L didn't stop completely, because he returned his hand to the base of the tail, squeezed it and then slid his hand along B's spine, causing Beyond to shiver. L smiled lightly and continued caressing, enjoying how B shivered and purred.

"This is relaxing-watching your reactions."

"I'm kinda a cat after all."

"Hnn... I do like that...more importantly, you're alive.."

As B twitched his ears in annoyance L smiled and leaned down to Beyond's cheek to lick it. B's eyes widened and he froze.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost."

He moved away as L pulled back, holding back a small chuckle at how B wiped his cheek.

"Saliva won't hurt you."

"But that doesn't mean you should lick me."

"You didn't like it?"

L hummed slightly as he moved to lick at B's neck to mainly see if there will be a difference in reaction. Well there defiantly was some when B moved away, blushing lightly again. Thinking what he liked petting more then licking... To somewhat keep B in place L scratched down his back, focusing more on the small of B's back. And was rewarded with another purr from B when he even arched slightly into the touch.

"You like that spot?"

He smiled and rubbed there harder, causing B's tail to wing only slightly. And make B wonder if he should be plainly embarrassed by this or weirded out by what L still didn't stop. L moved his hands to run up and down B's sides gently, careful not to tickle him though, no matter how large temptation to do so was. As a response to that B purred and moved closer, placing his head on L's laps. When L massaged B's sides and moves to his stomach, B grinned.

"I've always liked cats, but would never have one due to constantly moving..."

L was forced to sit normally so B could keep his head in L's lap.

"Well now you won't move anywhere..."

"Most likely true. What is this place called?"

"No one knows... I heard it once was called Wonderland..."

"Interesting. Who is this.. Queen?"

"The creatures who been around before me say that Queen was a little girl when this place was called Wonderland. But then she just stopped appearing in public and it all went downhill from there."

Beyond yawned as L petted his hair.

"How... strange. Who is the king here? Is there prince or princess?"

"Kind didn't exist before, now its some insane person.. Nah.. Or at leas I didn't hear of them."

"Some insane person? What is his name?"

L smiled down at B, who snuggled close.

_'I have to admit what like this he is cute..'_

"King doesn't have a name, he is just... King."

"I see. And Queen is simply Queen?"

"Yes. And I'm Cheshire Cat." Another yawn from B. "But two people don't even have names like that, nor faces, quite literally."

"No faces? They rip them off?" 'And make rugs out of them I bet.' L thought, resisting to shudder at that. "I don't want to lose my face.."

"Well they maybe do have faces, but you will never remember it. It'll just blend into a grey mass. Maybe they do rip them off and sew that weird grey mass on. I don't know the process."

Beyond continued to cuddle against L, causing older raven to wrap his arms around B.

"This place scares me.. I hope Light is in the good place."

B sighed quietly. He wasn't about to tell L that newcomers eaten by Caterpillar had low chance to go to the dark side of the town. But there still was that chance. And dark side of the town... B nearly shuddered thinking of it. Though he does shudder later when L kissed each of his ears. Along with that slight shudder, he mewled, twitching his ears a little.

"That sensitive?"

L moved his hand back to Beyond's tail and pulled it to his lips.

"Thats just today."

He mumbled and pulled his tail away quickly. Even though B's tail always was sensitive, but not like that.

"Why? Are you... in heat or something along those lines?"

"It just happens randomly."

"Hnn... but you are not in heat? I suppose you must be sometimes."

"Maybe."

Beyond curled up into a ball again.

"How do you deal with that? Another Neko I should know of?"

L chuckled, causing B to huff. Unluckily that wasn't true. But he wasn't going to tell him that if he was unfortunate enough he would end up with Hatter, though likely that happened only twice.

"Myself."

"Just yourself? I've heard heat can make you unexpected."

"Why does that bother you..?" B asked after a nod.

"I'm not too sure... I suppose thinking of little B from Wammy's house murdering or having sec bothers me. You'll always be that little B to me, which make such though of you doing such things... disturbing."

In response B huffed slightly from amusement and annoyance at the same time, though then he smiles a bit.

"Apparently cats go into heat for several days unless they mate... isn't the most pleasant thought.."

L sighed and petted B's stomach, gaining another happy purr, which was cut because B yawned again. L rested his chin on B;s shoulder.

"It should end soon.."

"Hm?"

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere, I assure you."

L closed his eyes when B sighed quietly and snuggled closer, closing his own eyes.

"I'm tired as well."

He stated, and laid down, pulling smiling B against him. And B would happily have his sleep if not sudden knock on the door.

"B, you have a visitor.. who is at the door possibly?"


End file.
